


Sacrifice

by Hecking_Tired



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dragonguard Rayla, F/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecking_Tired/pseuds/Hecking_Tired
Summary: The two of them were an unstoppable duo, almost invincible.Key word being “almost”.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll write fluff for these two. Eventually.

Deep down Rayla knew this could happen, but it was so easy to believe it wouldn’t. Callum was mastering sky magic, getting better every day with training from Ibis. She had been a moonshadow assassin, and now a dragon guard. The two of them were an unstoppable duo, almost invincible.

Key word being “almost”. 

Nobody had known Viren had survived the fall, or how. He made his way up the spire and to the nest virtually unchallenged, who guards against an enemy who was long dead? Rayla saw him first, shouting to alert Callum and Zym. The dragonling ran to the safety of the inner sanctum while Callum took his place by her side. They would face this ghost together. 

The fighting started without a second to think, and for a few moments it seemed they would be able to fight him off. Neither expected Viren to have an elven ally hidden in the shadows waiting to strike, the same one Rayla had seen the day of the fall. He seemed more real now, somehow.

Aaravos was swift and efficient with his magic. Callum hit the stone floor in seconds, impaled through the side by an ice spike. Rayla didn’t have the time to mourn mid-battle, so she charged with a grief-fueled battlecry. 

When help finally arrived from the bottom of the spire, it was too late for them. But thanks to their sacrifice to stall for time, the dragon prince was kept safe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have something you want to see feel free to send an ask on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alyxdreemurr) !


End file.
